


Сны и скверна

by Mitlaure



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Михаил оказывается не таким святым, каким хочет казаться.





	Сны и скверна

**Author's Note:**

> В сооавторстве с Рыжий Пес для команды fandom Dark Alchemist 2017

Мефистофель незримой тенью скользил по тихим улочкам Камазена. На город опускалась тьма, опустошая площадь и дороги, пробуждая обитателей другой стороны столицы. В домах аристократов мерк свет, и те из них, что, рискуя жизнью, продолжали заниматься алхимией, возвращались к оставленным исследованиям.

Он свернул в переулок, ненадолго замерев у лавки, в которой можно было приобрести многие необходимые для опытов ингредиенты. Её владелец — Ян ван Рутберг доставлял определённые трудности не только из-за своей профессии, но и принадлежности к Клубу Адского Пламени. Экзорцист на службе у дьяволопоклонников — иронично. Главой организации являлся граф Сэндвич — человек, причастный к смерти Вольфганга Забериска.

Именно поэтому Мефистофель не рассказывал Георику о некоторых тайнах прошлого. Жажда отмщения могла пробудить дьявольскую кровь раньше времени, что привело бы к плачевным последствиям. Для тела и разума Георика в том числе.  
Слегка ослабив защитный барьер, окружавший лавку экзорциста, Мефистофель направился дальше. Небесная благодать, исходившая от церкви Агестро, во многом осложняла задачу по возрождению Люцифера.

Сосуд нашёлся, легко согласился отдать душу в обмен на продление жизни и покровительство. Это не могло не радовать, и стоило признать, Георик — достойный кандидат, захотевший спасти младшую сестру от ужасной участи самостоятельно.  
«Только бы Небеса не спутали все карты своим вмешательством. Некоторые особы так и норовят все испортить», — с досадой подумал он.

Вспомнив о земном воплощении Михаила, Мефистофель поморщился. Настырный архангел всюду совал свой нос, мешался под ногами, старался вернуть Георика к Богу. Впрочем, безрезультатно, несмотря на то, что в церковь всё равно смог затащить. Мефистофель был уверен — Михаэль догадывался, а, быть может, и знал о смерти своего друга. Даже не пробудившись до конца, он умудрялся причинять массу неприятностей и заставлял проявлять предельную осторожность. Из-за присутствия Михаила Мефистофель мог раскинуть над столицей лишь ослабленную сеть грехов. Любые попытки ещё больше умерить благодать, могли спровоцировать архангела. Убийство же смертного воплощения не решало проблему, ведь для Михаила физическое состояние вместилища духа не играло роли.

Ближайшее время Мефистофель был свободен — пока Георику не требовалась его помощь словом или делом. Поэтому решил опробовать один способ, дабы ослабить влияние архангела на сознание Михаэля, а заодно восстановить часть сил, что он тратил на подержание чужой жизни.

***

Покой не приходил с наступлением ночи, только ветвилось внутри нечто тревожное. Бледный свет луны ложился на угол подушки. Михаэль закрыл глаза, погружаясь в непроглядную тьму. Мефистофель, склоняясь над изголовьем, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к виску Михаэля. Он умел проникать во сны людей, нашёптывая нужные слова, подталкивая к определённым действиям, погружая в пучины кошмаров или в блаженство чувственных фантазий. Его наваждения порождали страх, гнев и похоть, что служили для Мефистофеля пищей.

Михаэль заворочался на узкой постели и одними губами произнёс:

— Георик.

Капитану королевской стражи, который якобы был влюблен в принцессу, снилась вовсе не она, а лучший друг детства. Ненависть Михаила к Люциферу выливалась в запретную и неосознаваемую страсть, тягу друг к другу их воплощений.  
Одеяло соскользнуло на пол и Михаэль, не просыпаясь, провёл ладонью по животу, накрыл пах, но тут же её отдёрнул, словно стыдясь желаний своего тела.

Михаэль видел во сне Георика…

…У которого отчего-то были когтистые пальцы, что ранили, словно ножи, когда он стискивал бёдра Михаэля, погружая член в податливое тело рывками, не заботясь об удовольствии партнёра, удовлетворяя свою похоть…

— Георик.

И острые, звериные клыки. Ими Георик впивался в плечи Михаэля, вырывая куски плоти с утробным рычанием, заглатывая их, а после целовал окровавленными губами в лоб. Михаэль не противился, не кричал, лишь смотрел куда-то ему за спину.  
Мефистофель отстранился и нахмурился, похоже, на этот раз он прикоснулся к сознанию архангела. Михаэль же задыхался от хриплого стона, смыкая пальцы на возбуждённом члене, лаская неумело, гораздо быстрее и жёстче, чем следовало бы.  
Когда Михаэль распахнул глаза, беззвучно изливаясь в ладонь, Мефистофеля в комнате уже не было.

***

Он сидел на кровати и неотрывно смотрел перед собой, в густую темноту за окном. Михаэль не спал этой ночью, терзаемый сомнениями и подозрениями. Если Георик ступил на путь греха, то он готов был без раздумий обрушить карающий меч на друга. Но всё же что-то иное не давало Михаэлю покоя, на мгновение он закрыл глаза, будто прислушиваясь к внутреннему голосу.

— Выходи, я знаю, что ты здесь.

— Удивительно, — тьма приобретала очертания: размытые, но позволяющие с уверенностью назвать сущность человекоподобной.

Он сморгнул и взглянул прямо на незваного гостя.

— Михаил, — обратился к нему Мефистофель, выходя из окутывавшей его дымки. — Рад встрече.

— Взаимно, — в тон ему ответил архангел.

Внешне он не отличался от человека, чье тело занимал. Те же густые локоны, суровый строгий взгляд — только лёгкое свечение вокруг фигуры выдавало истинную сущность Михаила. Естественно, заметить это мог только иной ангел или же демон, но никак не простой смертный.

— Ты, верно, пришёл за этим? — Михаил широким жестом указал на стопку бумаг на рабочем столе, не беспокоясь за их сохранность. Во-первых, он уже изучил эти документы и запомнил всё нужное, и, во-вторых, неплохо знал своего ночного гостя, чтобы предугадать возможные его действия. — Ты предсказуем, Мефистофель.

— О, а твоё воплощение — нет. Благородный и набожный виконт Михаэль Рамфет забрал документы из особой секции Королевской библиотеки. Это ли не нарушение восьмой заповеди?

Демон сжал губы, криво улыбаясь давнему знакомому, порывисто сделал несколько шагов вперёд и замер.

— Действительно предсказуем, — ухмыльнулся Михаил, едва ли не светясь самодовольной улыбкой в лицо Мефистофелю. — Ты следил за Михаэлем? Пятое вторжение только за последние две недели. Не находишь это странным? Или ты думал остаться незамеченным?

— Ты рано, — единственное, что ответил Мефистофель, поднимая ворот плаща и прикрывая глаза ладонью.

Свет, исходящий от контура защитного круга и магических символов, наверняка был ему не приятен. Мефистофель не пытался разорвать их, понимая всю бесполезность затеи. Здесь, на территории Михаила, благодать ослабляла его, поэтому демон смирился, хотя бы на время.

— Ты надеялся вернуть к жизни моего брата, но полагал, что вместе с ним не вернусь и я? Позже или раньше — не имеет значения. До тех пор, пока не наступит судный час, я не вмешаюсь.

— В противном случае, меня бы здесь не было. Возрождаться из горстки пепла я точно не желаю.  
Михаил встал, сделал круг по комнате и вздохнул:  
— В любом случае мне предстоит сразиться с Люцифером. Надеюсь, ты не воспрепятствуешь этому?

Его утомило раз за разом проживать человеческую жизнь, ожидая возрождения брата. Снова и снова вступать с ним в бой, исход которого заранее был известен. И Мефистофель, каждый раз, словно верный пес, идущий за своим господином. Безрассудный демон, преданный и любящий так искренне, что готов терпеть унижения и подачки. Михаил не понимал этого и удивлялся, иногда стараясь предупредить Мефистофеля, уберечь от потери очередного физического воплощения. Сложно сказать, какие чувства вызывал в нём этот верховный демон, но с уверенностью можно было говорить лишь об одном — Михаил ему сочувствовал и искренне желал, чтобы брат наконец-то заметил самого преданного из последователей.

— Архангел, — устало начал Мефистофель, — ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. Я не оставлю господина Люцифера и защищу его, даже если придется отдать жизнь.

— Если бы он оценил твое благородство.

Магический контур погас, более не сдерживая демона. Но Мефистофель не торопился исчезать: оттряхнул полы мантии от незримой пыли, поправил неизменную алую накидку, бросил прощальный взгляд в его сторону и только потом вновь растворился в дымке. Такие разговоры давно стали привычны, но ни разу не сулили ничего хорошего.

***

Вновь они встретились на кладбище Камазена. Мефистофелю нравилось прогуливаться здесь, он находил атмосферу подобных мест довольно-таки умиротворяющей. Михаил застыл у надгробия, на коем мастерски высечена Пресвятая Дева. Несмотря на свет, исходящий от архангела, что-то, всё же, показалось Мефистофелю странным в облике заклятого друга.

— Ты тоже следишь за мной. Разве не должно капитану королевской стражи находиться на своем посту? — многозначительно хмыкнул он, всматриваясь в светящуюся фигуру, пытаясь понять, что же кажется чуждым в архангеле.

— Разве не должно верному псу быть подле своего господина? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Михаил, поворачиваясь. — Пока ты играешь с косточками, твой хозяин мог попасть в беду.

В его холодных глазах плескалась, растекаясь, тьма, но не та, к которой привык Мефистофель, чужая и враждебная.

«Возможно, всё это время он впитывал в себя скверну? Тогда сейчас… Быть не может, но похоже на правду. Коли она отравила его сущность, то до падения осталось подождать всего ничего».

— Что ты сделал? — Мефистофель с ужасом осознал, что не чувствует присутствия Георика.

— Всего лишь свёл вместе два любящих сердца. Благой поступок, не правда ли?

— Этот чудак-изобретатель, из-за которого господин Георик едва не погиб?

— Верно, — Михаил поджал губы, будто пытаясь спрятать улыбку. — Друзья детства, осознавшие свою запретную страсть, спустя много лет, благодаря словам и определённым поступкам Михаэля Рамфета.

— Сен-Жермен — жених сестры господина Георика, если ты не забыл.

— Не забыл.

— Тот, кто идёт против естества, попадает прямиком в Ад.

— Без сомнения, но не обольщайся, душу Георика Забериска тебе не заполучить.

— Она по праву принадлежит Аду, — мрачно проговорил Мефистофель, осознавая, что ближайшие лет сто проведёт средь этих могил в качестве кучки пепла.

— Ты всё равно уже не сможешь выполнить условия договора. Разорви его.

— Стоит мне расторгнуть договор до выполнения всех условий, и господин Георик умрёт.

— Не умрёт, если я вмешаюсь. Разорви договор, иначе мне придётся стереть с лица земли все его доказательства, — Михаил обнажил меч наполовину.

— Нет, — выдохнул Мефистофель, а на кончиках его пальцев заплясали язычки пламени, превращающиеся в плеть.

— Глупец, — Михаил с трудом, но парировал его выпад, вытаскивая клинок.

Архангел даже не стал принимать истинный облик для сражения с ним, да и не мог, скорее всего, ведь скверна уже меняла его суть. Мефистофель рвано выдохнул, когда благословенная сталь вспорола его плоть, но привычной боли за этим не последовало.

— Почему?

Он опустился на землю рядом с надгробьем, прижимая ладонь к кровоточащей ране. Для человека она была бы смертельной, но у демонов внутренние органы располагались иначе, и Михаил прекрасно об этом знал.

— Думаю, есть другой способ. Если исчезнет первопричина вашего договора, то ни ты, ни Георик не сможете выполнить его условия, то есть он станет недействительным, — Михаил убрал меч в ножны и направился к выходу с кладбища. — Благо, Лилит Забериск ещё в городе, а ты с такой раной в ближайшие дни помешать мне не сможешь.

Мефистофель прикусил клыками нижнюю губу, глотая собственную горькую кровь и понимая, что отчасти сам виноват в изменениях, происходящих с Михаилом. Не проникай он во сны Михаэля, то разум и душа того оказались сильнее, смогли бы противиться порокам.

— Мефистофель, — голос Михаила отвлёк его от размышлений, — запомни на будущее, я ценю тех, кто мне предан.


End file.
